Abedju
Abu,Selima Oasis }} Abedju is a mission found in . It is the peaceful last mission of the Archaic Period. Briefing Goals *2,500 Population *25 Culture Rating *25 Prosperity Rating *17 Monument Rating (2 Small Mastabas, 1 Medium Mastaba) *50 Kingdom Rating Summary In this mission, you have been sent to Abedju to build some mouments for the local nobility, as well as learn about water trade. Your only god here is Osiris, but you can provide access to Dentists now, so the highest level housing is Elegant Dwelling, though you'll need to import food to reach it. The map is divided into multiple sections, with the Kingdom Road running along the Southern side. The majority of flood plain is on the opposite bank of the Nile, but a stream of water dissects the area into two, making it difficult to reach the expansive flood plain without multiple Ferry Landings. However, the flood plain is not a source of food here and the only food source available locally is Fish. There is a reed field in the more Eastern landmass, but space is tight here to build nothing more than some housing to staff the landing. Fishing the Nile will be your first important task, as will producing plenty of Papyrus and Linen for export. The reed fields will need to be exploited on the opposite bank to produce enough Papyrus, as will the flood plain to produce enough Barley and Flax to keep the indstries running all year round. To fish the Nile, you'll need to build a Shipwright and some Fishing Wharves: the wharves will request a fishing boat from the Shipwright, which will be sent to the fishing points in the river to catch fish. If you are having issues with food, consider importing Chickpeas, Figs or Game Meat to supplant existing stocks. There are some requests from your neighbours: a common request throughout the mission is for Beer to be dispatched for a festival and compliance grants large quantities of bricks. The bricks are important, as there are multiple Mastaba's that need to be constructed. Although you can import bricks directly from two trading partners, it is far cheaper (and easier) to import Clay and Straw to produce bricks locally: excess may be sold for additional profit. There is an invasion very late into the scenario, but is is extremely small and a few Warships can deal with it. However, to build Warships will require a Warship Wharf to be placed on the coast and the importation of Wood from Byblos, which is very expensive, so don't import very much. As the monuments don't require wood, just import enough to build the Warships (a single ship requires 100 planks of wood) and enough to repair them, should they be damaged. You shouldn't have too much issue reaching the Culture, Prosperity and Kingdom Ratings here, as they're fairly low and a single block of housing may be able to hold all the required populace. The monuments will take a long time and you may need to consider importing bricks at the same time as producing them locally. Once the mission is done, you have completed the Archaic Period! Trivia * An Academy can be built in this mission, despite this mission taking place a long time before this building is supposed to become available. It is possible that this mission was intended to come later in the campaign, but was never updated to coincide with its current position in the campaign. Category:Pharaoh: Missions